Alta
See also the Alta cameras by Reichenbach, Morey and Will. The Alta (アルタ) or Alta 35 The name appears as Alta on the camera body, and as "Alta 35" in the advertisement in Nihon Camera June 1958 reproduced in , p.222. is a Japanese Leica copy, made in 1957–8 by Misuzu Kōgaku Kōgyō. Description The Alta is very similar to the late Chiyotax IIIF, to which it may be related. It has the same basic body, copied on the early Leica screw mount models, made of a metal tube with separate top and bottom plates. The top plate is attached by six apparent screws. The position of the controls — advance knob, exposure counter, release button, rewind lever, speed dial and rewind knob — is the same as on the Leica, and the shape of the parts is similar to that of the Chiyotax. The advance knob contains a film reminder at the top, with COLOR, ASA 20 EXP. and ASA 36 EXP. positions, different from that found at the same place on the late Chiyotax IIIF. The viewfinder and rangefinder housing is also patterned after the Leica. The two eyepieces are somewhat distant, as on the Leica IIIb and unlike the IIIc. The rangefinder eyepiece has a diopter correction lever, again similar to that of the Chiyotax. The viewfinder housing is engraved Alta and Misuzu Kogaku Kogyo Co., Ltd., together with a serial number and a mark indicating the position of the film plane. The film is loaded through the bottom plate, the same system as on the Leica. The plate is retained by a key on the left side, with O'' and ''S indications (presumably for Open and Shut), and is engraved Japan. The tripod thread is on the opposite side, to the photographer's right. There are strap lugs attached on either side of the body. There are two PC posts on the front face for M and X flash synchronization, M and X synchronization: advertisement in Nihon Camera June 1958, reproduced in , p.222. instead of the single post of the Chiyotax. The camera has a Leica screw mount, and a horizontally running focal-plane shutter. The main speed dial has the following positions: B, 25–1, 50, 75, 100, 200, 500 — these are not the same as on the Chiyotax. The slow speed dial is on the front, with T, 1, 2, 4, 8, 25 positions. Commercial life The Alta was announced in Japanese magazines dated September and October 1957. , p.378. It was also briefly advertised in the April to June 1958 issues of Nihon Camera. , p.378. The June advertisement was placed by Misuzu Kōgaku Kōgyō. Advertisement reproduced in , p.222. It lists the camera as the "Alta 35", available with an Altanon 5cm f/2 lens and a leather case for . It is said that an example of the Alta was borrowed by Mr. K. Shirai when he toured Europe to promote Japanese cameras. Mabuchi, in [http://www.phsc.ca/phsc_e-mail/Vol-6/PHSC-E-Mail-V6-10.pdf The PHSC E-mail, vol.6–10]. This clearly had almost no result for the sales for the Alta camera, which was only produced in small quantities. Actual examples Actual examples of the Alta are known with six-digit body numbers in the 700xxx range. Examples pictured in HPR, p.127, in , item 3093 (serial number not visible), in the Christies auction catalogues listed below, and observed in online auctions. The sequence may have started at 700001, or at 700100, and runs into the 7005xx range, indicating a total production of about 500 to 600 units. Specific lenses The camera was reportedly announced with an Altanon 50/3.5 Tessar-type lens or an Altanon 50/2 Sonnar-type lens. , p.378. Only the Altanon 5cm f/2 has been observed today. It exists in two versions, with an all chrome or a black and chrome barrel — it seems that these only differ by the finish. The focusing ring has two rows of fine mills, and is driven by a tab, presumably with an infinity lock. It is engraved in feet from ∞ to 1.5ft, a quite close distance for the time. The aperture ring, with another row of mills, is always chrome finished. The same is true of the base of the barrel with the depth-of-field indications. The front bezel is engraved Misuzu Kogaku and either ALTANON or ALTANON H.C. The lens appears to be similar to the Tanar H.C. 5cm f/2 notably found on the Tanack IVS, except for the 1.5ft minimum distance. It is supposed that Tanaka Kōgaku supplied lenses to Misuzu Kōgaku Kōgyō, and the reverse seems less likely. Lens numbers for the chrome finished Altanon 5cm f/2 have five digits in the 17xxx range, Lenses observed in online auctions. or the prefix "Y" followed by six digits in the 170xxx range. The prefix "Y" is found on the camera sold by Christies on August 31, 1995 (lot no.181). Those for the black finished lens have the prefix "M", followed by five or six digits beginning in "17" or "170". Lenses pictured in HPR, p.127, in , item 3093, sold by Christies on June 8, 1995 (lot no.29), and observed in online auctions. Bower microscope camera The Bower is a version for use on a microscope. It has no shutter and no viewfinder, and is only used to transport the film. The body is otherwise similar to that of the Alta, with the same advance and rewind knobs, rewind unlock lever and release button — the latter is presumably there to unlock the film transport mechanism after each exposure. The top and bottom plates are all black, and the name Bower is engraved above. The Bower microscope camera was imported by the Bower company based in New York; it is said that the Bower was made on special order for a scientific equipment dealer based in Chicago. HPR, p.128. Origin of the camera The camera is so close to the late Chiyotax IIIF made by Reise that there was certainly a relationship between the two manufacturing companies. Reise maybe turned its name into Misuzu Kōgaku Kōgyō, or was absorbed by the latter, or sold the Chiyotax design and tooling to Misuzu. At least one source suggests that Reise was hired by the trading company Misuzu Shōkai and turned its name to Misuzu Kōgaku Kōgyō for that reason; HPR, pp.126 and 175–6. this is impossible because the Japanese characters used for the names of Misuzu Shōkai and Misuzu Kōgaku Kōgyō are different (see the corresponding pages). Notes Bibliography * Item 1117. * Christies auction catalogues: ** Leica, Nikon and Canon, Leica copies and 35mm cameras, June 8, 1995, lot no.29. ** Cameras and Optical Toys, August 31, 1995, lot no.181. * Pp.126–8. * Mabuchi, Sam. "In search of the missing Altair camera". In [http://www.phsc.ca/phsc_e-mail/Vol-6/PHSC-E-Mail-V6-10.pdf The PHSC E-mail, vol.6–10], supplement to Photographic Canadiana, Feb. 2007, pp.4–5. Also published in Camera Shopper no.173, Mar. 2007, pp.11–2. * Pp.691–2. * Item 3093. Links In English: * Bower microscope camera at the Leitz collection and optical museum In Japanese: * Alta in a page of the AJCC Category: 35mm rangefinder system Category: Japanese 35mm rangefinder Category: 39mm screw mount Category: A